Invisible
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A new agent is here, and Perry falls for her! Pinky gets jealous, so she writes a song to vent. But then the song gets out, how will Perry react?
1. Chapter 1

Invisible

Pinky straightened her fedora before entering the secret headquarters. She had decided today would be the day Perry noticed her as more than a friend. When she entered the headquarters, though, she saw Perry, along with some other male agents fawning over the new girl, whom looked as though she would rather be somewhere else. She was a platypus. The look on her face made Pinky mad, she was LUCKY to have Perry fawning over her like that. She went over, and said, "Hey, you must be new" Bad mistake. The new girl just rolled her eyes and said, "Duh" That made Pinky REALLY mad. But she didn't show it. She instead took a deep breath. "I'm Pinky" she said. The new girl rolled her eyes, without even bothering to give Pinky her name. Perry didn't do a thing about it, though. He just stared at her lovingly. Which made Pinky about thirty times madder. "I have to go" she said through gritted teeth. She then stomped away, thinking, 'What a snob. Why does Perry want _her_?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was lunchtime, and Perry and Pinky ate together, as always. "Hey, Pinky?" Perry said suddenly. "Yeah?" Pinky asked. "Do you think I'd be insane, if... if I asked that new girl out?" he asked. That made Pinky over-the-top-BOILING mad. But she still didn't show it. She just clenched her teeth, and forced a grin. "No, of course not" she said. Perry smiled. Pinky got up, and went to dump her food. She suddenly didn't have much of an appetite. But she noticed someone, watching her. It was Monogram's niece, Tara. She claimed to be a true love psychic. She was there to help everyone with their crushes, but Pinky wouldn't ask her for help in a million years. She just left angrily.

That night, Pinky wrote a song to vent. She left it on Isabella's dresser, but the next morning, it was gone. 'Great. Just the perfect way to start my day' she thought angrily. She decided not to worry about it. She would rather be excited, because this weekend Monogram's niece was holding a dance, and everyone got to dance with their true loves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pinky put on her best collar. It was really all she could think to wear besides her fedora to the dance tonight. It was only forty-five minutes away. Pinky, knowing Tara would want some help setting up, decided to leave right then. When she got there, she saw there were already some other agents helping. Perry was among them, making Pinky count her blessings that the other platypus had said she wasn't going to come. Pinky walked up to Perry, and said, "Hey" Perry looked at her, and smiled. "I guess, even if the new girl turned me down, you and me could dance, right?" he said. Pinky's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, that'd be cool" she said nonchalantly. Perry smiled again. Tara stepped up to the microphone. It was time to start the party. "Hello, everyone. To kick off this night, I would like to sing a song that Pinky wrote, for Perry" shye said through the mic. Pinky was confused before she realized that she was going to sing the LOVE song she had wrote, for Perry. Before she could stop Tara, though, she heard a piano. Eventually, there was a violin. Pinky gulped as Tara began to sing.

_She can't see the way your eyes,  
Light up when you smile.  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare,  
Whenever she walks by._  
_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her,  
But you are everything to me.  
And I just wanna show you,  
She don't even know you,  
She's never gonna love you like I want to.  
And you just see right through me,  
But if you only knew me,  
We could be a beautiful,  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable,  
Instead I'm just invisible.  
There's a fire inside of you,  
That can't help but shine through.  
But she's never gonna see the light.  
Not matter what you do.  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me,  
And everything that we could be.  
And I just wanna show you,  
She don't even know you.  
She's never gonna love you like I want to.  
And you just see right through me,  
But if you only knew me,  
We could be a beautiful,  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable,  
Instead I'm just invisible.  
Like shadows in a faded light,  
Oh,  
We're invisible.  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realise.  
I just wanna show you,  
She don't even know you,  
Baby let me love you,  
Let me want you.  
You just see right through me,  
But if you only knew me,  
We could be a beautiful,  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable,  
Instead I'm just invisible.  
Oh yeah.  
She can't see the way your eyes,  
Light up when you smile._

By the time the song ended, Perry's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe Pinky really felt this way about him. Did he feel the same way? He looked towards her. 'She is beautiful, smart, funny... Woah. I... I love her' he thought. He grabbed Pinky by the shoulder, and spun her towards him. He leaned in, until their lips were touching. Pinky nearly had a heart attack, she was so surprised. When Perry pulled away, he looked at her as though she were the most amazing girl in the world. She was, in his opinion. "I love you" Perry uttered the three words Pinky had wanted to hear since she met him._  
_


End file.
